


41

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pre-Trade Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Marc’s smiles are few and far between, even after such a resounding win.  Flower stopped 41 shots in a 5 nothing shut out, but the trade rumors are blood in the water for the hungry scrum of reporters.  They leave him pinched and unhappy, and Sid finds this utterly unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day bit of fluff while I was worrying about Flower and the trade deadline and then the great posting bug of 2017 happened and then I started to hate everything I wrote so this languished but I'm cleaning out my WIP folder and this is at a good stopping point and it's cute?
> 
> Basically I'm all about teams kissing their goalies to show their love so kisses for Flower, I guess.

Marc’s smiles are few and far between, even after such a resounding win.  Flower stopped 41 shots in a 5 nothing shut out, but the trade rumors are blood in the water for the hungry scrum of reporters.  They leave him pinched and unhappy, and Sid finds this utterly unacceptable.

“Kisses for our goalie,” he says plonking the victory helmet on Marc’s head.  The team whoops, and jostles to get in line.  Horny pushes to the front, grinning and shirtless.  He plants a smacking and deliberately wet kiss right on Marc’s lips, who makes an exaggerated grimace as he fights a laugh.  The lingering tension in Marc’s face and Sid makes a mental note to thank Patric later for knowing exactly what was needed.

“One!”

Justin gets pushed to the front next and he seems uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot , eyes downcast.  It isn’t until Marc tugs him in, guiding him with gentle pressure to his hip, that Justin even steps closer.

“It’s been wonderful playing with you,” Marc says, voice low and warm.  Justin blushes, looking pleased and surprised even after all of his success as a Penguin.  He leans over, pressing a soft kiss of thanks to Marc’s cheek.

“Two!”

Dumo and Dales go together, pressing a kiss to each cheek.  Then Cole and Ruhwedel both press kisses to the top of Marc’s head, murmuring thanks.  Tanger is the last of the defense corps, and he stalks over, straddling Marc and pressing him back into his stall for his kiss.  It’s slow and deep, filled with intention and promise.  When Kris finally pulls away, Marc is a bit glassy eyed and his lips are swollen and flushed red.

“Seven,” Kris purrs as the rest of the team whoops and shouts.

One by one, everyone files forward.  Very few of them actually kiss him on the mouth, choosing instead to kiss his hair, cheeks, or in the case of Geno, one particularly sloppy kiss to the ear.  This made Marc squawk and grab him in a headlock and grab him to the floor.  They tussle for a while before things settle back down, and Sid just watches fondly.  He hated how separate Marc had become from the team, and having everyone lazing around, laughing and joking, went a long way to put Sid’s mind at ease.

Phil leans down over Marc’s lounging form and presses a kiss to his nose, giving him a fond smile before filtering out.  The others start to follow Phil’s lead, grabbing their things and leaving in chatty groups of two or three.  Eventually it’s just Marc and Sid left.

“I still haven’t gotten my kiss from my Captain,” Marc teases, eyes sparkling.  Cupping his cheek, Sid presses close, his kiss lingering and soft.

“Twenty four.  I still owe you 17 more though.”  Marc raises an eyebrow.

“You made 41 saves tonight.  Don’t you think you deserve a kiss for every save?”  Marc laughs, and takes Sid’s hand as he leads him out.


End file.
